In software for managing a computer system, for example, as shown in Patent Literature 1, a cause event is detected from a plurality of detected faults or the signs of the detected faults. More specifically, the management software described in Patent Literature 1 detects, as an event, an excess of performance value relative to a threshold in an apparatus under management, and accumulates the event in an event DB. Further, the management software has an analysis engine for analyzing a causal relationship between a plurality of fault events generated in the apparatus under management. The analysis engine accesses a configuration DB having inventory information on the apparatus under management, so as to recognize components in the apparatus, which are connected to I/O channel paths. Thereby, the analysis engine recognizes, as one group referred to as “topology,” the components which can affect the performance of a logical volume on the host. When an event is generated, the analysis engine applies an analysis rule, consisting of a predetermined condition sentence and analysis result, to each of the topologies, so as to construct an expansion rule. The expansion rule includes a cause event, which is a cause of performance degradation in the other apparatus, and a group of related events caused by the cause event. Specifically, an event described as a root cause of a fault in the “THEN” portion of the rule is the cause event, and events other than the cause event, which are described in the “IF” portion of the rule, are the related events.
On the other hand, techniques for managing performance faults are described in Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for managing a storage system including a host apparatus in which a predetermined application is mounted, a storage apparatus which provides a storage area used by the application, and a host server which performs data communication between the host apparatus and the storage apparatus. In Patent Literature 2, a group of host computers referring to a storage area in a certain storage apparatus are searched and detected on the basis of mapping information between the storage apparatus and the host computers. Further, a report of I/O contention narrowed down only to the performance data of the host computer group is created and presented to a system manager, so as to thereby facilitate identification of a host computer group causing I/O contention on the resource of the storage apparatus, and identification of a component acting as a bottleneck in the performance of the storage apparatus.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique for managing a storage system including a host apparatus in which a predetermined application is mounted, a storage apparatus which provides a storage area used by the application, and a host server which performs data communication between the host apparatus and the storage apparatus. In Patent Literature 3, current performance values of respective performance information collection targets existing on the data path between the host server and the storage apparatus are collected, so that whether or not a performance problem of the application occurs is determined on the basis of a preset target performance value and the current performance value of the application. Then, a threshold of the performance value of each of the performance information collection targets is set on the basis of the current performance value of each of the performance information collection targets and on the basis of the determination result of the presence of generation of the performance problem.